Le Calvaire de Sirius
by Anamaelia
Summary: Ou comment Sirius se rend compte qu'il y a pire que la vie en cavale... C'est un Cedric/Harry... Rating pour le langage


**Déclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J., La plus grande parmi les Grands !!!!

Un défi consiste : un couple donné, une condition, deux ou trois phrases à caser, et une feuille double comme limite.

Défi n°6 : (Marie Annaïs)

Couple: Harry Potter / Cédric Diggory

Condition : En 4ème année, Rogue est « enceint », conséquences.

Phrases : - des bulles, des petites bulles, encore des petites bulles.

- lorsque deux corps rentrent en contact, il y a un échange d'énergie…*

- un gaucher est plus « efficace » qu'un droitier.

* : _Ca c'est moi en pensant à la thermodynamique…_

NdAuteur : Si j'ai mis en perso principaux Sirius et Harry ce n'est pas pour le couple mais parce que ce sont les deux personnages principaux.

**Titre** : Le Calvaire de Sirius

******

En ce premier jour de rentrée, après les vacances scolaires de Noël, Harry était dans une fureur noire. Jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux de toute sa vie. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Tout d'abord, il y avait le tournois des trois sorciers : la deuxième tâche approchait à grand pas, et lui, n'avait pas encore avançé d'un iota, n'avait pas l'ombre d'une piste concernant cet abruti d'œuf à la noix, qui se contentait d'hurler aussi fort qu'une fille, ou qu'une harpie… c'est la même chose, quoi ! Ensuite, pendant les vacances de Noël, Harry avait eut la preuve flagrante que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose qui concernait les horribles cauchemars qu'il faisait et dont résultait toujours une fulgurante douleur à sa cicatrice. Mais que pouvait donc bien faire ce résidu de Voldemort dans son cerveau ! Enfin, il avait été autorisé à aller voir son parrain que Dumbledore avait cloitré dans le fin fond du château. La troisième fois, il était arrivé au mauvais moment et avait surpris une conversation entre son exécrable prof de potion et son chien galeux et en chaleur de parrain. Ce dernier avait osé engrosser son professeur. Tout d'abord ce qui avait choqué Harry c'est qu'un sorcier (male) pouvait enfanter. Mais la surprise avait bien vite fait place à l'horreur dans son cerveau. Sirius avait mis en cloque le bâtard graisseux qui faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis qu'il avait mis un pied à Poudlard !

Bien évidement Harry n'avait pas interrompu la conversation et avait reporté à plus tard la discution avec son parrain. Celle-ci promettait d'être houleuse.

Aujourd'hui il comptait bien avoir son explication. Après les cours, Harry s'était dirigé vers les appartements de son parrain. En voyant le visage de son filleul, le sourire de Sirius s'effaça en un instant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bien mal lui en pris. Le visage d'Harry vira aussitôt au rouge et il hurla :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ?! Tu ose me demander ce que j'ai ?! Et toi comment as- tu fais pour oser faire un gamin à Snape ? »

« Oh ! Tu es au courant ? » Déploras Sirius.

« Tu aurais voulu me le cacher encore longtemps ? »

« Mais non, Harry. J'aurais juste voulu te l'annoncer autrement. »

« Mais comment as-tu pu avoir l'audace de ne serais-ce que de toucher Snape ?! »

« Ben tu vois Harry, lorsque deux corps entrent en contact, il y a un échange d'énergie et … »

Harry vit rouge.

« Sirius, je te préviens, dit-il d'une voix dangereuse, si tu continues à me prendre pour un imbécile, tu auras intérêt de prendre soin de l'enfant que tu vas avoir car si tu dis un mot de plus tu seras dans l'incapacité fonctionnelle d'en faire d'autres. Et tu te contenteras de tes doigts pour satisfaire Snape. »

Cette tirade laissa Sirius sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son filleul puisse avoir un tel vocabulaire. En un sens, il faisait penser à Remus et à Lily, quand ces deux là étaient en colère. Devant le regard de son filleul –celui-ci tapait presque du pied d'exaspération en attendant la suite– Sirius finit par se reprendre :

« Ben tu vois, avec Snape on était en train de se réconcilier sous la demande expresse de Dumbledore, quand le ton se mit à monter. On s'est fait tous les reproches possibles et imaginables. Puis on s'est sauté dessus… »

Le sourcil d'Harry se souleva, un air moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Harry faisait terriblement penser à Severus, mais même sous la torture, Sirius ne l'aurait pas reconnu : il tenait et à sa vie et à ses bijoux de famille ! Une connexion se fit dans son cerveau brumeux (*1) et il comprit pourquoi son filleul se foutait à ce moment même de lui.

« Mais pas dans ce sens ! » s'exclama-t-il, rougissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « On s'est battu ! »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels goûts, Sirius. »

Là, vraiment, Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire : qu'avait-on fait de son petit Harry, tout mimi, tout innocent, plus innocent qu'un ange. Sa question dut se lire sur son visage car Harry lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur :

« Si tu savais tout ce que l'on peut entendre quand Seamus et Dean se retrouvent la nuit. Ou même le jour, quand ils pensent qu'on ne les entend pas, tu serais surpris. Surtout que Seamus à la voix très aigue quand il s'y met. Tellement aigue que les sorts de silence ne résistent pas. Sans parler quand les jumeaux Weasley viennent rendre visite à Neville : le pauvre, il est toujours aphone après. Mais ne change pas de sujet si facilement, j'attends ! »

Après un moment, Sirius finit par avouer :

« Lorsqu'on s'est battus, on a fini par déchirer nos vêtements et je suis resté sur le cul quand je me suis rendu compte que Snape n'était pas si mal foutu que ça en fin de compte. Ben tu vois, on a fini par s'embrasser et la suite… »

Le sourire taquin d'Harry fit pâlir Sirius :

« Faut dire, pas besoin d'avoir de lubrifiant tu en avais à portée de main ! »

Le pauvre Sirius en perdit la voix.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais maintenant que tu es en couple avec Snape, tu vas te démerder pour qu'il arrête d'être sur mon dos ! »

Sur ce, Harry laissa son parrain en pleine confusion mentale. L'ennui pour Harry, c'est que Snape avait atteint son troisième mois de grossesse, et comme Sirius ne pouvait pas être là la journée, ce sont les élèves et surtout les gryffondors qui payèrent les frais de ses sautes d'humeurs… Surtout Harry. Outre les chaudrons à nettoyer, il était presque devenu l'elfe de maison de Snape qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire courir dans tout le château, et de l'engueuler pour l'état de sa potion en fin de cours. (C'était déjà rare qu'il passe les premières étapes). C'est pourquoi il se trouva de nouveau en retenue à tenir compagnie à des chaudrons auxquels il devait redonner tout leur lustre d'entant. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se mit à parler avec son détestable prof de potion qui semblait de la meilleure humeur possible.

« Voyez-vous Potter, si vous preniez plus soin de votre préparation, vous auriez beaucoup moins de problèmes à la concoction des potions. »

Harry décida de s'embarquer dans un dialogue de sourds.

« Comment se fait il que vous sortiez avec Sirius ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas le supporter. »

« Pour vous dire même votre parrain à votre âge était meilleur que vous ! »

« Ca ne vous rebute pas de faire ce que vous savez avec Sirius ? »

« Faut dire que lui est gaucher. »

« Tout de même, vous vous rendez compte, vous vous laissez toucher par la personne que vous détestez le plus. »

« Un gaucher est plus 'efficace' qu'un droitier. »

Cette fois Harry ne put ignorer le discours de son professeur. Il prit conscience de ce que venait dire Snape et il s'enfuit en courant. Après avoir monté trois étages, il s'autorisa à exploser de rire. Reprenant péniblement son souffle, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il prit le chemin de la tour des gryffondors : de toute façon Snape allait le pulvériser. Autant que ce soit le plus tard possible.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il se baladait en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron, il eut la surprise de voir l'autre champion de Poudlard l'approcher sans toutes ses groupies collées aux basques.

« Harry, dit Cédric d'un air gêné. Je pourrais te parler une minute, s'il te plait ? »

A sa grande consternation et à celle de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry piqua un fard et bafouilla un 'voui, j'veux bien'. Faut dire, Cédric était beau, grand, gentil, aimable, fort, intelligent … *soupir* Bref, plein de qualités. Le coup d'œil que lui envoya Hermione le remit d'aplomb : il avait encore dérivé et Cédric attendait apparemment qu'il se ressaisisse. Reprenant du poil de la bête –il n'était pas poufsouffle, que diable ! Oh, pardon, Cédric– Il suivit son ainé.

« Bon, dit Cédric une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, as-tu avancé dans l'énigme de l'œuf ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« Alors je te conseille d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfets, au troisième étage. Le mot de passe est 'fraicheur des pins'. Prends ton œuf, il adore l'eau chaude. »

Sur ce Cédric le laissa, confus. Harry décida de suivre ce conseil et le soir même, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea frauduleusement vers la salle de bain indiquée. Quant il vit le privilège des préfets, sa mâchoire se décrocha : tout y était démesuré. Un sourie s'accrocha à ses lèvres : ben ce soir, tout était pour lui. Bien vite il se retrouva dans un bain de mousse, après avoir chassé mimi geignarde à coup de promesses de coups de chaines du Baron Sanglant. Avec une éponge douce, Harry se mit à se laver tout en chantonnant : 'Des bulles, des petites bulles, encoure des petites bulles'. Alors qu'il se retournait et récupérait l'œuf sur le bord de la mini piscine il remarqua une paire de chaussures qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Doucement, les yeux d'Harry remontèrent le long d'un pantalon d'uniforme noir, d'un pull gris, d'une cravate poufsouffle, du visage de Cédric … du visage de Cédric ! Harry poussa un hurlement suraigu et cacha précipitamment ce qu'il avait à cacher avec l'œuf. Aussitôt Cédric explosa de rire.

« Ben dis donc, lui dit-il quand il se calma, tu n'as pas attendu bien longtemps avant de te décider. »

« Que fais-tu ici Cédric ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu n'es pas content que je soit venu ? »

« Non, non, au contraire » se grilla Harry.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se cacha le visage dans les mains lâchant par la même occasion l'œuf. Cédric rit à nouveau avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Harry, hypnotisé par les mouvements de son ami.

« Un bain c'est fait pour y prendre du plaisir, non ? »

Bien vite il s'avança dans le bassin, affichant clairement sa nudité, laissant un Harry figé par le spectacle.

« Et du plaisir je vais t'en donner » finit Cédric avant de prendre les lèvres de son fougueux gryffondor qui répondit au baiser avec avidité.

Deux mois plus tard.

Deux mois de poursuites infernales dans tout Poudlard entre Harry et Snape. Ce jour-là, Harry rendit visite à Sirius. En effet, depuis une semaine il avait un petit problème dont il voulait parler avec son parrain.

« Salut Siri » dit-il en entrant dans les appartements de son parrain.

« Salut Harry, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu dors bien ? »

« Justement je voulais t'en parler : je dors très bien, mais le matin quand je me lève je suis malade comme un chien. »

« Hey ! »

« Et je dégobille tout ce que je peux. »

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel toute une ribambelle de petits anges en train de danser la samba avec des diablotins passèrent. (Poursuivis par Styx (*2))

« Harry, dit Sirius en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, geste emprunté à son serpentard favoris. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Une semaine » dit Harry l'air distrait. Puis à l'elfe qui venait de déposer un plateau avec du thé et des biscuits : « Vous n'auriez pas des fraises à l'huile d'olive ? »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, regarda un moment son filleul, avant de tomber en arrière sur le parquet de son salon. La dernière pensée qui atteignit son cerveau fût : 'merde, Harry est enceint : je ne vais pas survivre à cette année'.

******

*1 : Une connexion se fit dans son cerveau brumeux : Ceux qui connaisse n'aurons aucun mal à faire la connexion, mais pour les autres, petite explication :

C'est le début d'une phrase mythique des toutes aussi Chroniques de Poudlard que Diane et Sandrine ont écrit ! La référence absolue pour moi concernant le couple Drarry ! Bien qu'ici ce n'est pas un Drarry je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous citer les filles !

*2 : Petit délire : imaginer un ange qui passe, qui prend ses jambe à son cou, car il est poursuivit par Styx, chaton un peu cinglé (un peu seulement ?) mais qui est trop drôle !


End file.
